


Extraña oportunidad

by ShadowI8



Category: Free!
Genre: Animal Transformation, M/M, No Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowI8/pseuds/ShadowI8
Summary: Los animales siempre me han parecido criaturas fantasticas a las cuales les tengo un enorme aprecio y parece que ellas tienen cierto gusto particular hacia mí, pero una cosa totalmente distinta es querer a una mascota y querer ser una mascota. Yo no pedí esto, pero por alguna razón ha pasado y debo averiguarlo.
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Kudos: 1





	Extraña oportunidad

Recuerdo haberme acostado en mi cama con el cabello aun mojado, pues había salido de bañar e inmediatamente me había tumbado en el colchón como si fuese una estrella de mar, mirando el techo blanco de mi habitación mientras pensaba que era un alivio que la temporada de exámenes en la escuela hubiese terminado. Ahora ya tengo tiempo para mí, mis amigos y mi pasatiempo de nadar en el club. Mientras pienso esto, escucho la alarma del reloj que descansa sobre la mesa de noche y la apago sin dudar para luego abrir los ojos, topandome con la lámpara que cuelga del techo. Me siento extraño, es como si mi cuerpo fuese totalmente diferente, ajeno a mí. Ruedo en la cama hasta quedar boca abajo, percatandome de que, en vez de manos, hay unas patas sobre la cama, justo frente a mis ojos. Trato de levantarme, pero me cuesta un esfuerzo sobre humano y, de todos modos, no me yergo, sino que me mantengo a cuatro, lo que me resulta raro.

Me bajo torpemente del mueble para dirigirme al baño de la casa sin preocuparme de la posibilidad de despertar a mis hermanos pues ellos, como mis padres, se encuentran fuera de la ciudad, visitando unos familiares a los que yo no he podido ver gracias a los exámenes. Llego hasta la pequeña habitación y requiero treparme sobre el lavamanos para poder verme. Lo que veo en mi reflejo no es un muchacho alto, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, sino un Golden Retriever de pelaje entre dorado y castaño, de orbes esmeraldas. Me miro anonadado, no creyendo lo que presencio en carne propia, dudando si esto es un sueño. Abro y cierro el hocico, descubriendo que, efectivamente, el perro en el espejo no es nadie más que yo. Asustado, bajo las patas del lavamanos y me pongo a caminar por el pequeño cuarto de baño mientras busco una explicación a los acontecimientos, preguntándome qué haré.

Cuando se me ocurre una idea de lo que podría hacer, corro hasta mi habitación, adentrándome en ésta y acercándome veloz a la mesa de noche donde descansa mi móvil, el cual trato de tomar, pero con éstas torpes patas me resulta imposible por lo que desisto luego de un par de intentos. Mis ojos se clavan sin querer en el reloj electrónico, descubriendo que no tengo tiempo que perder, Haru debe estar esperando a que llegue a su casa para recogerlo e irnos juntos a la escuela.

Entonces, pienso que quizás mi mejor amigo puede ayudarme a solucionar este tonto y extraño embrollo en el que me he metido sin si quiera quererlo.

Como alma que lleva el diablo, bajo las escaleras hasta la puerta principal, donde batallo con el picaporte para abrirla. Una vez afuera, nuevamente, tengo un pequeño problema para cerrar la puerta de madera, pero al final lo logro. Ya seguro de que ésta no se abrira de sorpresa, subo las escaleras a tropezones, enredandome con mis propias patas pues aun no sé como manejar este cuerpo. Llego hasta la puerta principal de la casa de Haru y, con las patas delanteras, comienzo a rasguñar la madera, pero de nada sirve pues nadie atiende a mi llamado. Resignado, vuelvo a ponerme en cuatro, suponiendo que el pelinegro debe estar aun en el baño. Me recuerdo que la puerta trasera siempre está abierta, por lo que rodeo el edificio hasta llegar a ésta. Entro sin problema al recinto y camino por el pasillo hasta llegar al baño donde sé que se halla Haru. Como entro corriendo, olvido por completo que la puerta del pequeño cuarto está cerrada a pesar de que Haru viva solo y nadie pueda verlo, por lo que me estampo de cara sonoramente contra la madera, recibiendo un fuerte golpe en el hocico que me destantea por completo. Parpadeo un par de veces y sacudo la cabeza justo cuando la puerta del baño es abierta. Alzo la mirada y veo como mi mejor amigo, empapado de pies a cabeza, me observa con gesto confundido y sorprendido. Observa al final del pasillo, seguramente preguntándose cómo es que he entrado, descubriendo que la puerta trasera se encuentra abierta de par en par. Sus ojos oceánicos vuelven a mirarme y con la esperanza de que pueda escucharme, trato de hablar, pero solo un ladrido escapa de mi garganta.

Se encorva para poder tomarme con ambas manos del hocico, obligándome a levantarlo para dejar expuesto mi cuello. Finalmente, me suelta y me mira directamente a los ojos, como si estuviese examinandome.

—¿Estás perdido? — dice, seguramente preguntándose a si mismo, pero de igual forma, niego con la cabeza.

Se endereza, mirándome fijo por unos instantes para luego dirigirse a la cocina. Le sigo de cerca, curioso, aunque por dentro sé que va a prepararse el desayuno.

_"Haru, llegarás tarde a clases."_

Él me mira gracias a que he ladrado, pero sus ojos vuelven a clavarse en la caballa que cocina con dedicación. Contengo un suspiro de derrota y me resigno, por lo que decido sentarme a esperar a que el pelinegro culmine con su desayuno, esperando que verdaderamente no se le haga tarde. Sorpresivamente, Haru deja un plato frente a mi con algo de caballa antes de tomar su propio plato para sentarse a la mesa. Miro el pescado asado con duda, hasta que mi estómago ruge exigiendo comida y no veo otra alternativa que comer aquel alimento. Aunque no soy fan del sabor, debo admitir que Haru es un cocinero talentoso y la comida siempre le ha quedado de maravilla, no como a mi que siempre he sido un desastre para esas cosas. Alzo la cara, notando que él mira el reloj que cuelga de una pared, quizás le parece algo extraña mi ausencia, pero debe suponer que, sino voy por él, es porque ya me dirijo a la escuela, quizás por asuntos que debo atender. Sin embargo, el mayor de mis problemas por el momento, no es la escuela, sino que me encuentro atrapado en el cuerpo de un perro y ni idea tengo de como volver a la normalidad.

Se levanta de su asiento, dejando los trastes en el fregadero, y se dirige a su habitación. Yo, por otro lado, decido sentarme en mi sitio, dandole privacidad para cambiarse y esperando el momento en que esté listo para marchar al instituto. Le escucho bajar las escaleras y caminar hacia la entrada, pasando por la sala; le sigo. Ya en la puerta, se gira a verme y, con una mano, me detiene.

—Quedate aquí— dice y en respuesta me siento en mi sitio.

Satisfecho por mi reacción, Haru se marcha, dejándome solo en la casa.

Mientras mi mejor amigo se encuentra fuera, me dedico a pensar qué hacer para hacerle saber que soy yo, Makoto. Haru tiene un computador en su habitación, pero una vez que lo intento, me resulta imposible encenderlo sin manos, por lo que descarto la idea de escribir en él. Luego, he pensado que quizás puedo escribir con papel y lápiz, pero el intento vuelve a ser infructuoso pues trato de plasmar mi nombre usando el hocico y un lápiz, pero parecen solo líneas sin sentido que un niño de Kinder a hecho solo porque sí. También he tratado de acomodar algunas cosas sobre el suelo para formar mi nombre, pero parece que simplemente he hecho un desastre en el suelo de la habitación y, frustrado, acomodo todo dónde antes. Decepcionado, me tumbo en la cama de Haru, aspirando el fresco aroma que emana de las mantas; huele a cloro y menta, la característica esencia del pelinegro. Cansado, me dejo envolver por esto y entro en un sueño profundo, pensando que Haru está ahí, diciéndome que todo se resolverá.

...

Cuando despierto, escucho la puerta principal ser abierta, por lo que bajo rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar a la entrada, percibiendo como el aroma de Haru se hace más prominente. 

Le veo quitarse los zapatos mientras yo meneo felizmente la cola, demostrando que estoy alegre y aliviado de verlo regresar. Parece que él también se contenta de verme, pues una sonrisa diminuta se esboza en sus labios a la par que me acaricia la cabeza. Luego de dejar su mochila de lado, se acuclilla frente a mí.

—¿Tienes dueño?— niego con la cabeza en respuesta, sorprendiéndolo por mi comprensión de sus palabras—. Siempre he querido una mascota. Hay algunos gatos que se pasan por aquí de vez en cuando, pero nunca se quedan mucho tiempo. Me gustaría quedarme contigo.

Asiento con la cabeza, haciendole entender que estoy de acuerdo con sus deseos.

Haru ha vivido solo desde que sus padres se fueron a vivir libremente por ahí y me imagino, que aunque lo quiera negar, se ha de sentir algo solo en esta casa vacía. Quizás por eso ha querido una mascota, para que le haga algo de compañía.

—Bien.

Se levanta y nuevamente se dirige a la cocina. Hacemos lo mismo que en la mañana, aunque Haru parece algo ausente mirando el reloj de la pared. Me pregunto qué estará pensando. Luego, mientras él hace los deberes que han dejado, yo permanezco sentado a su lado, viendo qué escribe para entender los temas que hoy no he podido ver por las jocosas circunstancias. Y al final del día, Haru se acuesta en su cama mientras yo le miro desde el suelo, sentado, buscando un lugar donde pueda dormir.

—Sube— ordena, dandole unas palmadas a la cama, justo a su lado.

Obedezco sin dudar y me acomodo justo frente a Haru, acostándome de lado.

Los ojos azules de él se clavan en los míos, admirandolos con sumo interés a la par que acaricia mi pelaje. Su mano se siente gentil y suave, causando que me vaya relajando poco a poco.

—Tienes los ojos verdes— comenta, murmurando—. Makoto también los tiene así... Debería ponerte un nombre...

Espero a que me ponga mi propio nombre, solo porque me ha mencionado en cuanto ha visto mis claros ojos.

—¿Qué te parece Tenshi?

Ladeo la cabeza con duda, preguntándome como es que ha llegado a ese nombre.

"¿Ángel?"

—Siento que te queda bien.

Parece convencido con ese nombre, por lo que decido dejar que me llame de esa forma. Mientras continua con las caricias, mis ojos comienzan a cerrarse lentamente, sintiendo como el sueño se va apoderando de mí sin remedio alguno.

...

Haru y yo salimos temprano de casa y nos hemos dirigido a mi hogar donde el pelinegro ha tocado el timbre, esperando ser atendido por alguien, pero eso nunca sucede. Derrotado, nos marchamos de ahí en dirección a quién-sabe-dónde.

Luego de unos largos minutos de caminata, avanzando uno junto al otro, llegamos a una tienda de mascotas y veterinaria a la que entramos. Haru intercambia algunas palabras con el médico que nos atiende antes de que este nos guíe a un cuarto que yace al fondo del sitio. Ahí se halla una mesa metálica alta junto a estanterías repletas de medicamentos y demás. Haru me toma en brazos sin avisar y me coloca sobre la mesa para que el médico me de un chequeo. Me revisa los ojos, la boca y las orejas, percatándose de que no tengo nada malo. Finalmente, le veo que comienza a preparar una inyección por lo que, asustado, me pego a Haru, reacio a dejarme picar con aquella horrible aguja. Siento como los brazos de mi mejor amigo me sujetan con firmeza, pero sin llegar a lastimarme, y escondo mi rostro entre su torso y su brazo, negándome a mirar al veterinario. Impaciente, espero que esto termine pronto. Suelto un chillido cuando siento que me inyectan pues el piquete resulta incómodo y doloroso. Finalmente, me bajan de la mesa medica y, aun adolorido, me siento justo al lado de Haru, quien recibe una tarjeta del médico.

—¿Quieres estas croquetas?— dice Haru, mostrando una bolsa de colores amarillos y rojos con alguna marca de comida para perros; niego con la cabeza en respuesta, causando que su mirada azulada se clave nuevamente en el empaque—. Supongo que te daré de lo que coma.

Le veo comprar un shampoo para perros, unos platos de agua y comida, además de una correa y un cepillo. Luego de pagar todo, salimos del local y comenzamos a andar por las calles de Iwatobi. Mientras pasamos por una intersección, escuchamos que alguien llama a Haru, por lo que nos detenemos y nos giramos a ver de quién se trata, descubriendo que es nuestro amigo pelirrojo y el pelinegro de Samesuka. Inconscientemente, ladro, como si quisiera llamar a Rin y Sousuke por sus respectivos nombres, logrando que sus ojos se claven en mi ser.

—¿Y ese perro, Haru?— pregunta Rin, señalándome con interés y curiosidad.

—Hace días lo encontré. Ahora es mío.

—¿En serio? Eso es nuevo. Y dime, ¿qué nombre le has puesto?— veo que el pelirrojo me hace señas para que me acerque, por lo que obedezco, dejando que me acaricie la cabeza y las orejas.

—Tenshi.

Los ojos rojos de Rin se clavan en Haru mientras alza una de sus cejas con intriga.

—Es un nombre demasiado romántico para tu estilo, Haru— el aludido se encoge de hombros no importándole realmente, aunque debo admitir que a mi igualmente me ha parecido extraña su elección.

—Nanase— llama Sousuke, causando que ambos se miren con poca amabilidad—. Es raro verte sin Makoto cerca.

—Es cierto. ¿Se han peleado?

Me giro a mirar a Haru, descubriendo que ha desviado la vista hacia el costado, no luciendo muy cómodo con la situación.

—No lo he visto desde hace varios días — dice y aunque su voz parece ser escueta como de costumbre, puedo notar un atisbo de tristeza en ella—. He ido a su casa para ver si se encontraba enfermo y era por eso que no iba a clases, pero nadie atiende. Tampoco responde a las llamadas que le hago. No sé dónde está.

—¿Hablas en serio?— interroga el pelirrojo, notandose algo preocupado cuando mi mejor amigo asiente; lleva su mano a la barbilla —. Eso es extraño viniendo de Makoto. Oye, quizás está bien. Probablemente fue con sus padres a visitar a su familia y su celular se descargó. Suena razonable, ¿cierto?

—No lo sé, Rin— comenta Sousuke—. Estamos hablando de Makoto. Aunque es prácticamente un adulto, en muchos aspectos es tan ingenuo como un niño.

Los ojos azules de Haru dejan de mirar los turquesas del contrario para clavarse en el pelirrojo.

—Quiero creer en él— es lo único que responde, logrando que Rin asienta repetidas veces, entendiendo lo que ha dicho.

—Bueno— dice el pelirrojo, colocándole la mano sobre el hombro y sonriendo con aquellos dientes de tiburón —. Pronto aparecerá. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, haznoslo saber. Nos veremos luego.

Rin le da una palmada a Haru antes de pasar de largo junto a él para seguir su camino. Sousuke llama mi atención en cuanto acaricia mi cabeza antes de seguir al pelirrojo. Me giro a mirar a Haru, descubriendo que éste observa por donde aquellos dos chicos se han marchado, causando que mi corazón se estruje un poco, pensando que sus ojos siguen inconscientemente a Rin. Sin querer, suelto un chillido que llama su atención.

—Vamos a casa.

Mientras avanzamos por la ciudad, me percato de que Haru emana un sentimiento extraño, uno lleno de molestia y angustia. Me le quedo mirando fijo, preocupado de que se encuentre en malos términos, y esto causa que sus ojos se fijen un segundo en mí antes de volver a dirigirlos al frente para evitar chocar con alguien.

—¿Te ha agradado Rin?— pregunta, extrañandome, pero respondo con un ladrido de manera afirmativa con toda sinceridad—. ¿Y Yamazaki?

Vuelvo a ladrar, obteniendo como resultado que Haru frunza ligeramente el ceño con disgusto, causando que me pregunte el por qué de su reacción.

—A Makoto también le agrada, aunque a mí no— profiero un sonido de duda para que continue—. Se nota que le gusta Makoto.

¿Yo? ¿Insinúa que yo le gusto a Sousuke? Tal cosa me parece prácticamente imposible, pero no puedo expresar mi desacuerdo con Haru. ¿Qué es lo que le ha llevado a esa conclusión? Resulta extraño.

Llegamos a casa sin ningún contratiempo. Haru mira la hora en su celular, que por cierto ha estado llevando con él a todas partes, mirándolo constantemente como si esperase algo, y luego decide dejar las compras en la sala para dirigirse a la cocina. Yo le sigo, en silencio. Minutos después, nos encontramos comiendo, aunque Haru no parece tener apetito pues deja de lado el platillo a medio comer. Así ha estado durante la semana; apagado, deprimido, angustioso, incluso ha estado tomando baños más largos de lo usual y se ha demorado aun más en el club. Me pregunto que es lo que le sucede, pues no me gusta verle de esa manera. Quiero verle feliz, a pesar de que sus hermosas sonrisas sean escasas, como preciosas estrellas fugaces que atesoro inmensamente. 

Mientras pienso qué hacer, escucho los suaves golpes que producen las gotas de lluvia caer contra el techo de la casa. Salto del miedo justo cuando un rayo cae, para luego esconderme cobardemente detrás de Haru, quien me mira extrañado.

—Te dan miedo los rayos— afirma, acariciando mi cabeza para calmarme.

Me invita a sentarme entre sus piernas, cosa que hago sin dudar, dejando que me acaricie para calmarme y acurrucandome contra su pecho, escuchando el suave palpitar de su corazón. Aquí entre sus brazos me siento cómodo y en paz, protegido. Me gustaría estar así todo el tiempo, quedarme al lado de Haru, en los buenos y malos momentos, pero quizás ya no pueda pues he decidido irme a Tokyo a estudiar, lejos de Iwatobi, aunque eso poco importa si continuo siendo un perro. No creo que pueda tomar mis clases sin manos.

Aun recuerdo cuando le dije a Haru lo que había decidido para mi futuro, él se encontraba frustrado y presionado. Discutimos vividamente antes de que se echara a correr lejos. Luego, Rin se lo llevó a Australia y, cuando regresó, parecía estar mejor, más tranquilo. Podía ver las disculpas que me dirigía con la mirada y yo sin dudar las acepté. Estaba preocupado por él, no enojado. Quería que encontrara su sueño, el camino que debía seguir, y supongo que funcionó porque ya no parece estar tan acomplejado con su futuro como instantes anteriores.

Disfruto del calor que emana del cuerpo de Haru, olvidando por completo los rayos que azotan la tierra y llenan el lugar de un estrepito.

...

El estado de animo de Haru no parece mejor, al contrario, cada vez se ve más y más apagado y preocupado, aunque no lo admita en voz alta. Me angustia inmensamente verlo de esta manera, pero no encuentro ninguna solución. Cada vez que me acerco a él con intenciones de alegrarlo, se limita a regalarme una sonrisa diminuta y a acariciarme la cabeza o debajo del hocico, fingiendo que se encuentra en perfectas condiciones.

Ya estoy harto.

Haru se levanta de la cama, dejando su celular sobre ésta mientras se dirige hacia el baño. Observo el aparato azul que yace con la tapa abierta, dejando ver una conversación que el pelinegro ha estado manteniendo con Rin mediante el correo. Dirijo una rápida mirada hacia la puerta, asegurándome de que Haru no venga, y trato de enviar un mensaje. Las cosas no me salen tan bien como había esperado, pero al menos el mensaje que he enviado a Rin hará que se alarme.

Los minutos pasan y comienzo a pensar que Haru se está demorando demasiado en el baño, por lo que bajo de la cama y me dirijo hacia el pequeño cuarto, justo cuando el timbre suena. El olor que puedo apreciar y que viene desde la puerta principal es el de una loción masculina dulce que reconozco como la de Rin. Corro hacia la entrada, ladrando en un vano intento de pronunciar el nombre de mi amigo pelirrojo, y abro con habilidad el picaporte. Rin mira el interior de la casa para luego clavar sus ojos rojizos en mí con duda. Sin esperar a que él haga o diga algo, regreso sobre mis pasos hasta quedar frente a la puerta del baño.

—¿Haru?— llama Rin, extrañado, entrando al recinto para dejar sus zapatos frente a la puerta que ha cerrado a sus espaldas—. ¿Haru, estás bien?

El baño es abierto; mi mejor amigo, con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y el cuerpo aun mojado, mira al recién llegado.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunta el azabache.

—Vine porque mandaste un mensaje muy extraño; traté de llamarte, pero no contestaste y me preocupé.

Veo como Haru frunce el ceño ligeramente, avanzando hasta su habitación mientras Rin y yo le seguimos a una distancia moderada. Al llegar a la pieza, el pelinegro toma su móvil entre las manos y observa el mensaje de mi autoría.

—Tenshi debió acostarse sobre él— supone Haru, dejando el aparato sobre su escritorio.

—Ya veo— suspira Rin con alivio, recargándose contra el marco de la puerta y cruzando los brazos mientras sus ojos permanecen clavados en el pelinegro que se mueve libremente por su habitación —. No te ves bien, Haru... Es por Makoto, ¿cierto?

Mi mejor amigo no dice nada por unos momentos, sacando alguna ropa del interior de su armario para comenzar a vestirse incluso si Rin está presente. De cualquier manera, no es extraño que nos veamos en estas situaciones, pues como en el club de natación no hay vestidores ni duchas privadas es normal cambiarse frente a otros.

—Aún no sé nada— responde Haru, abotonando su pantalón de mezclilla.

—Se nota. Puedo ver que estás preocupado. ¿Haz estado comiendo y durmiendo bien?

—He estado durmiendo lo suficiente.

Rin clava sus ojos en mí, y puedo ver lo escéptico que se encuentra al respecto.

—¿Tú qué dices, Tenshi, Haru se ha estado cuidando bien? — me pregunta; parece no haber esperado que negara con la cabeza en respuesta, pero no dice nada al respecto, simplemente vuelve a mirar a Haru—. Tu perro no está de acuerdo con lo que dices. Viendo que me has mentido, iré a la cocina y prepararé el almuerzo. Luego saldremos.

—Espero que no vuelvas a llevarme a Australia.

—No. Nada de eso. Iremos a pasear, sirve que Tenshi sale de esta casa que de seguro le queda pequeña por su tamaño. ¿No pudiste mejor adoptar a un gato? —Haru se encoge de hombros, ganándose un suspiro de parte de Rin—. Te veo abajo.

Sigo al pelirrojo escaleras abajo, adentrándonos a la cocina donde comienza a moverse de aquí para allá, tomando cosas del refrigerador que comienza a cocinar. Me alegro de que Rin esté aquí para encargarse de Haru por mí, pues parece que todo lo que hago por animarlo es infructuoso, además de que si fuera yo, no podría cocinar y probablemente terminaría quemando la cocina o algo por el estilo. De cualquier forma, mis escasas habilidades para las actividades domesticas, en especial cocinar, es algo que quiero mejorar para cuando me vaya a vivir solo a Tokyo, pues no quiero tener que vivir a base de comida comprada en alguna tienda de conveniencia. Y de nuevo pienso en cosas imposibles; no puedo cocinar con patas.

Luego de un rato, Haru aparece y se sienta a la mesa, justo cuando Rin culmina con su labor, dejando frente a él un plato con caballa, arroz y algunos vegetales. El pelirrojo se sienta frente a él con su propio plato, no sin antes dejarme algo para comer igualmente, y ve como mi mejor amigo comienza a picar el pescado con los palillos, no notandosele muy hambriento.

—¿Le sucede algo?— pregunta Rin, mirando dudoso a Haru.

—No tengo apetito— asegura el pelinegro, dejando los cubiertos sobre la madera de la mesa.

Los ojos rojizos de mi amigo pelirrojo se abren con sorpresa e incredulidad, mirando alternadamente la caballa en el plato y Haru como si a éste le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza por arte de magia.

—Wow. ¿Haz dicho que no tienes ganas de comer caballa?— interroga Rin, alzando una ceja y notandosele extrañado por tal actitud de parte de Haru—. En serio estás mal. Entiendo que estés preocupado por Makoto, pero esto es una exageración, Haru. Es caballa, tu comida favorita que consumes cada día de tu vida. Dios, y pensé que Sousuke estaba angustiado.

—Rin, no menciones a Yamazaki.

—Perdón, sé que no te agrada, pero es que él también está preocupado por saber dónde y cómo está Makoto. Siempre que puede, le pregunta a Gou si tiene noticias de él. Ah, ese niño, me pregunto qué estará pensando donde quiera que esté. De cualquier forma, Haru, no nos iremos de aquí hasta que te hayas comido todo lo de tu plato. Y hablo en serio. No te levantarás hasta que comas.

Haru y yo intercambiamos una mirada; él se encuentra algo molesto por la intervención de Rin, que indudablemente cree innecesaria, pero yo puedo asegurarle que esto le vendrá bien. Puedo ver como contiene un suspiro de derrota a la par que corta un trozo del pescado para llevárselo a la boca.

Milagrosamente, Rin ha logrado que, por primera vez en semanas, Haru coma todo lo que había en su plato, por lo que estoy realmente agradecido con él. Lo que menos quiero es que el azabache tenga anemia por culpa mía, pero es que no hallo forma de decirle que me encuentro justo a su lado para que deje de angustiarse al punto de no comer.

Luego de dejar los trastes en el fregadero, nos preparamos para salir. Rin ha preguntado a Haru si es que no va a ponerme correa, a lo que ha asegurado que no es necesario pues yo lo seguiré obedientemente. Aunque el pelirrojo no parece muy convencido con la idea, pues piensa que puedo perderme o algo así, salimos de casa y nos encaminamos al parque más cercano.

Al llegar, Haru y Rin se sientan en una banca vacía de color blanco mientras yo me quedo sentado justo frente a ellos, mirándolos.

—Ve a dar la vuelta, Tenshi — ordena mi mejor amigo, tranquilamente; mis ojos viajan a Rin un segundo antes de clavarlos nuevamente en los orbes del pelinegro—. Estaremos aquí.

Siento como mis orejas bajan de manera decepcionada, pero obedezco y me retiro del lugar.

Al estar ya algo lejos, me detengo para girarme a mirar a los dos chicos que parecen mantener una conversación seria, pero tranquila. Me pregunto qué estarán hablando. Retomo mi camino sin dirección o destino alguno, no sé a donde me dirijo. Me paseo por el parque, viendo a la gente ir y venir mientras yo pienso el por qué de esta situación y el cómo me libraré de ella. Aun no le encuentro sentido y eso me hace entristecer y preocupar. ¿Viviré siempre como un perro? No deseo eso y menos sabiendo que Haru está preocupado por mi ausencia. Además, ¿qué será de mi familia cuando vuelvan y se den cuenta de mi desaparición? Si pudiese, ya hubiese suspirado con derrota. Luego de un rato caminando, me doy cuenta de que me encuentro ya bastante lejos de Haru y Rin, por lo que me pregunto si ellos ya han concluido su conversación y cuanto tiempo ha transcurrido desde que me fui. Decidido a regresar, doy media vuelta y emprendo la marcha hacia ellos justo cuando veo a unos niños que, riendo, se acercan a mí.

No sé cómo ni cuándo ha pasado, pero de un momento a otro me encuentro acorralado entre un árbol y el grupo de niños que, a una distancia moderada, me lanzan piedras. Escucho el llanto ser proferido por mi propia garganta mientras me encojo en mi sitio, lanzando quejidos de dolor cuando las rocas me golpean la piel.

—¡Oigan!— la voz de Rin llega hasta mis oídos y, cuando me dispongo a ver en su dirección, noto que alguien se planta justo frente a mí.

Haru se halla entre el grupo de niños y yo; permanece firme, pero noto sus hombros algo tensos. 

—No deberían tratar así a los animales— es lo único que dice antes de que Rin llegue a su lado y empiece a regañar a los menores; Haru se gira a mirarme, acuclillandose frente a mis ojos—. ¿Estás bien?

Me acerco rápidamente a él, escondiendo mi rostro entre su cuello y su hombro. Él me acaricia la cabeza un par de segundos antes de ponerse en pie justo cuando Rin ha terminado de sermonear a los niños que ya se han marchado.

—¿Puede caminar? ¿No le han hecho mucho daño? — pregunta el pelirrojo, mirando alternadamente al pelinegro y a mí en busca de una respuesta.

Niego tontamente con la cabeza y doy un vuelta para demostrar que me encuentro perfectamente, aunque algo adolorido.

—Será mejor que regresemos— dice Haru y, no esperando respuesta de Rin, comienza a caminar.

Le seguimos sin dudar.

En nuestro camino, me detengo a mirar un pequeño puesto de helados que lucen deliciosos y apetecibles. ¿Hace cuanto que no como uno? Rin se da cuenta de mi interés, por lo que hace a Haru se detenga y vayan al puesto. Luego de unos instantes, regresan con sus respectivos helados en mano. Rin trae una paleta de chocolate mientras que Haru tiene una paleta azul que siempre solemos compartir.

—¿Es un habito?— le pregunta el pelirrojo, recibiendo un asentimiento ligero en respuesta.

Mi mejor amigo se acuclilla frente a mí, saca la paleta doble de su envoltura, para luego separarla, y me acerca una de ellas. Sin pensarlo mucho, comienzo a morder aquella dulce paleta de hielo, saboreándola. Una vez que concluyo con ella, Haru se vuelve a poner en pie y con ojos melancólicos mira su paleta antes de introducirla a su boca. Retomamos nuestro andar. 

Al llegar a una intersección, Haru y Rin se despiden pues nuestros caminos se bifurcan. Ya sin el pelirrojo, nos dirigimos a la casa de mi mejor amigo que estos días he estado usando como mía.

Mientras Haru se quita los zapatos en la entrada, yo me voy a la sala/comedor donde me recuesto agotadamente y cierro los ojos. Siento una mano acariciarme desde la cabeza hasta la espalda baja, por lo que abro los ojos, topandome con los zafiros de mi mejor amigo que me miran con tristeza y preocupación. Acomodo mi cabeza sobre su regazo, como diciendole que estoy bien, porque sé que está angustiado por lo que ha sucedido con aquellos niños. Realmente no me ha pasado nada.

Veo como sus ojos se clavan en su celular que yace sobre la mesa baja, esperando seguramente un mensaje de mi parte que, desgraciadamente, nunca llegará.

_"No estés triste."_

Mi petición sale como un sonido lastimero que logra llamar su atención. Sus ojos azules se fijan en los míos en silencio durante unos largos segundos en los que no puedo descifrar qué piensa.

— Tienes los ojos de Makoto— dice, finalmente, causando que me sienta interesado porque sé que aun hay más—. Él es una persona importante para mí. Lo conozco desde que somos niños y siempre hemos estado juntos. Al principio lo quería como mi hermano; dormíamos juntos, nadabamos juntos, comíamos juntos y esas cosas. Pero no siempre todo es igual. Las personas cambian.

Se calla un momento para volver a mirar el celular.

—Levantarme en la mañana, tomar un baño largo hasta que Makoto aparecía, me tendía su mano con su esplendida sonrisa y me ayudaba a salir. Esas cosas se volvieron rutina, pero es más profundo que eso. Makoto no solo me ayuda a salir de la bañera o la piscina, sino también de los problemas. Él es mi apoyo incondicional, mi compañero, mi mejor amigo. Creo que tarde o temprano me iba a enamorar de él.

Parpadeo un par de veces, no creyendo lo que acabo de escuchar. ¿Haru está enamorado de mí como yo de él?

Sus brazos se posan sobre la mesa, cruzados, mientras sus ojos se mantienen fijos en el celular que permanece imperturbable.

—Estoy preocupado por él.

_"Estoy aquí."_

Trato de hablar, en vano. Haru se gira a verme luego de que ladro y me dedica una sonrisa diminuta.

—Tomemos un baño.

...

A la mañana siguiente, Haru se despierta a eso de las nueve, como en cualquier otro día en el que no tenemos clases, y se levanta de la cama, ocasionando que igualmente me despierte, mirando como él comienza a moverse por su habitación. Me pongo en pie y me estiro, bostezando un poco con cansancio y sintiendo la boca demasiado seca, por lo que bajo de la cama y me decido a ir hacia la cocina donde yace mi plato de agua y comida.

Comienzo a bajar las escaleras con tranquilidad, escuchando los pasos ligeros de mi mejor amigo detrás de mí. Cuando me faltan pocos escalones por bajar, comienzo a sentirme mal en demasía. Mi cabeza se siente pesada, como si estuviese debajo del agua, siendo presionada por ésta, y mis ojos comienzan a ver borroso, como si todo comenzase a moverse, por lo que me siento realmente mareado. Parpadeo un par de veces, tratando de sentirme mucho mejor, pero poco funciona. Trato de bajar cuidadosamente las últimas escalinatas, evitando que mis patas se enreden entre sí y andando a trompicones, meciendome de un lado a otro como si fuese una delgada hoja siendo mecida por una fuerte brisa de otoño.

En menos de un segundo, me caigo de cara, rodando por las escalinatas estrepitosamente, sintiendo los dolorosos golpes en mi piel y escuchando la voz de Haru clamando mi nombre de perro al ver la situación.

Siento mi piel arder, mis músculos gorgorear y mis huesos doblarse cual pajillas. El dolor es algo inimaginable, por lo que chillidos y quejidos salen de mi garganta, hasta luego ir transformandose en sonidos agónicos.

Con los ojos entre abiertos, tumbado sobre el suelo de madera, veo los ojos azules de mi mejor amigo llenos de preocupación y algo que parece ser asombro absoluto.

—¡Makoto!— me llama, colocando su cálida piel sobre mí.

Sus orbes zafiros me examinan de arriba a abajo, como dudando qué debe hacer. Finalmente, me toma con ambas manos y me ayuda a ponerme de pie; un brazo me rodea de la cintura y pasa uno de mis brazos por encima de sus hombros. Aun si me siento con nada de energías, trato de ayudar a mi mejor amigo, poniendo todo mi peso en mis temblorosas piernas para evitar aplastarlo.

Subimos las escaleras con una lentitud y cuidado exasperante hasta llegar a su habitación, en dónde me deja sobre la cómoda cama que se siente como el cielo durante este calvario por el que paso. Veo el contrariado rostro de mi mejor amigo mientras me cubre con las frazadas. Le tomo gentilmente de la muñeca, tratando de calmar la tormenta que se desata dentro de él.

—Haru...

...

Al despertar, pienso que todo lo ocurrido ha sido nada más que un sueño, pero al verme en la cama de Haru, con sus frazadas cubriendo mi desnudez, me doy cuenta que no ha sido más que la verdad absoluta. Con dificultad, me siento en el colchón, examinandome todo el cuerpo al ver que ya no soy un perro, por lo que respiro aliviado.

La puerta se abre, sacándome de mis pensamientos, y veo a Haru entrar con un vaso lleno de agua cristalina. Parece estar más tranquilo que momentos antes, lo que me hace sentir despreocupado. Se acerca en silencio hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama, mirándome, y deja el vaso sobre la mesa de noche que yace a un lado.

—¿Cómo te sientes?— pregunta.

Por un momento temo abrir la boca y que solo salgan ladridos y gruñidos de ésta. Aclaro mi garganta y tomo algo de aire para poder proferir con mi propia voz un:

—Mejor.

Satisfecho, le regalo una sonrisa dulce a mi mejor amigo, quien suspira con extremo alivio, relajando cada músculo de su cuerpo antes de mirarme fijamente a los ojos y preguntarme en silencio.

—No pude decirte lo que pasaba— explico, estrujandome los dedos con algo de nerviosismo y culpa —. Intenté escribir, pero no funcionó. Tambien traté de usar la computadora para dejarte una nota o algo, pero no pareció ser buena idea. Lamento haberte preocupado, Haru.

Un silencio extraño, pero no incómodo, se asienta entre ambos. En los ojos de Haru puedo ver que se agolpan muchas cosas que quiere expresar, aunque no sabe cómo o con cual de todas empezar. Lo único que yo hago es esperar pacientemente a que pueda hablar con claridad. Nunca lo voy a presionar.

—¿Estuviste aquí conmigo todo el tiempo?

Asiento con la cabeza ante su pregunta. Le veo virar el rostro hacia otra dirección mientras un ligero y casi imperceptible rubor se asienta en sus mejillas.

—¿Escuchaste todo lo que decía?— cuestiona sin mirarme.

—Sí... Hablando de eso, Haru... — dudo un segundo cómo continuar—. Lo que dijiste a noche, quizás lo malentendí, pero, ¿estás... enamorado de mí?

Hay una pausa en la que ninguno dice algo al respecto. Los nervios comienzan a hacer presencia en mi persona, pero me abstengo de hacer o decir cualquier cosa.

—Sí— confiesa Haru luego de aquel momento que me ha parecido eterno. Sus ojos oceánicos dejan de mirar la pared para clavarse en mí, causando que éstos se abran con asombro—. ¿Makoto?

Lágrimas saladas y calientes caen desde mis ojos, recorriendo mis mejillas hasta aterrizar en las mantas luego de descender por mi barbilla. Siento como la mucosidad se comienza a formar en mi nariz a la par que suelto jadeos e hipeos que provocan espasmos en mi cuerpo. No es que esté triste, todo lo contrario.

—Lo siento— digo, con la voz temblorosa mientras trato de detenerme, limpiando repetidas veces mi rostro con ambas manos—. Es solo que estoy realmente aliviado. Pensé que siempre sería un perro y eso me asustaba un poco, ¿qué pasaría con mi sueño? Aunque me alegré al pensar que podía quedarme siempre contigo, pero luego pensé en Rin y...

—¿Rin?

—Sí. Creí que estabas enamorado de él. Es decir, nunca dijiste nada al respecto, pero tu actitud me hacia creer que quizás podrías sentir algo hacia él y eso significaba que yo tendría que ahogar mis sentimientos por ti. ¡Haru, te quiero tanto! Estoy tan aliviado que me he puesto a llorar.

Me parece imposible seguir hablando entre sollozos que de seguro me hacen ver ridículo, por lo que guardo silencio y trato de calmarme. Haru me tiende una caja de pañuelos, de la cual tomo algunos y limpio mi nariz, evitando que el moco escurra asquerosamente por ella.

Mi mejor amigo no dice nada durante un rato, hasta que por fin logro tranquilizarme. Sintiendo las mejillas húmedas y los ojos algo adoloridos, al igual que ya solo se escapan pequeños jadeos temblorosos de entre mis labios.

—¿Pensaste que quería a Rin?— pregunta Haru cuando sabe que ya estoy mejor. Asiento con la cabeza —. Y, ¿pensaste que ya no íbamos a estar juntos nunca más?

Vuelvo a asentir, con los ojos clavados en el pañuelo mojado y arrugado que tengo entre los dedos.

—Makoto— dice y no puedo evitar alzar mi mirada hasta encontrarla con la suya—. Me voy a mudar a Tokyo.

No puedo evitar que la sorpresa se dibuje en mi rostro con tal afirmación. ¿Acaso he escuchado bien?

—¿Qué?— musito, incapaz de creer lo que ha salido de la boca de Haru.

—Sí. Decidí tomar una oferta de un reclutador de Tokyo. Pensaba decirte pronto para ver si conseguíamos un apartamento.

—¿Hablas de...? ¿Hablas de vivir juntos? —él asiente sin dudar. Siento que mi quijada debe estar hasta el suelo, hasta que decido reemplazar mi asombro por una sonrisa llena de felicidad—. Eso estaría muy bien, Haru.

Puedo ver como en sus labios se dibuja una pequeña sonrisa. Sin decir nada más, se levanta de su sitio y se dirige hacia el armario del cual saca unas prendas de ropa que reconozco como mías; algunas veces dejo parte de mi vestimenta en casa de Haru y viceversa, algo que resulta muy útil para cuando nos quedamos a dormir en casa del otro o en casos como éste. Me entrega mi pantalón de chándal, ropa interior y una playera amarilla con naranja para que me vista con ellas. Cuando veo que se dispone a marcharse, le tomo de la muñeca y le detengo, causando que sus orbes como zafiro se claven en mí. Le índico con una mano que se acerque y, luego de que obedece, le planto un suave beso en la mejilla. Se libera de mi agarre y me aparta de él con un pequeñito rubor en las mejillas.

—Vistete— ordena, con un deje imperceptible de vergüenza.

Le veo irse de la habitación, dejándome en ésta mientras él se dedica a hacer otras cosas. Suspiro como enamorado, viendo la ropa que tengo a mi disposición y no creyendo lo extraño que ha sido todo ni lo feliz que me siento por tener la oportunidad de ser correspondido.


End file.
